someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The One Deal Ritual
The One Deal Ritual By Albedo Yuriev Before I simply hand over the instructions to you, let me ask you a something. Does your soul scratch away at your body for the desire it has for power? I could give it to you, but on the condition that you must worthy to have to utmost ambition to obtain practically the power of a god, or at least a power that cannot be comprehended by no mere human. Before you can begin you will need to acquire as few simple items and as I said before, the ambition to do see that the ritual it completed to perfection. There is no room for any mistake, for this is the most sacrificial ritual in the known history of universe. This ritual is know to be feared by the angels in heaven and that it was ordered by God himself to rid the world of such evil, but somehow it still survived though the centuries. The items needed are two vials, a bible, a crucifix, a source of flame, and a container of some sorts to fit all the items inside.Remember, not just anyone can perform this ritual. Your soul must contain a great deal of hate, anger, and malice towards God. There are seven deadly sins that lie within the hearts of mankind. Everyone single life on this Earth has these sins inside them but the largest requirement of this ritual is the sin you are most guilty off, wrath. This will be important later in the ritual. The first step is simple enough. Find a Christian church of any kind that is a house of worship. A synagogue is also acceptable. Set the church on fire between midnight and anytime before dawn. When the church is completely engulfed in flames toss in the bible. Congratulations. The ritual has now started and there no going back. You have renounced God forever by destroying his church and have disrespected his words and laws by burning the bible. Now you have a created an area of unholy ground and have transformed, both your body and mind as gateway to hell. Don't worry you will not feel any different than you were before, it's just that you have now let a very terrifying demon inside you. It will not control your actions in any way. The demon will only whisper the next set of tasks that lay before you. It acts simply as your guide, nothing more. No matter how much you may regret your reactions later, the gates of heaven will be closed to you indefinitely. If you fail to to complete the ritual in the three day time limit. The demon inside you will leave and when you die sometime in the future your soul neither enter heaven nor hell. You will just simply fade into non existence as if God had never created you at all. The second part of the ritual starts when the demon instructs you to spill the blood of someone of holy significance, such as a priest, nun, or a prophet of some sorts. There is a condition. The priest must have performed at least two exorcisms and the nun must be at least a virgin of 63 years of age or older. This is what the crucifix and one of the vials is for. If you choose to kill a priest, use the crucifix to take his life and collect his blood in one of the vials. The same task must be done all the same if you instead chose a prophet or a nun. These are the parts of the offering you must bestow onto the demon inside you when the ritual closes to it's end. If you get caught by law enforcement at anytime during this ritual, you will still have the three days to break out of jail and complete the ritual on time. Do not worry of ending the lives of others as the ritual progresses. It will not effect you in any way worse. If you fail, remember, non existence is all that awaits you. Here is final part of the ritual. Stand in the desolate area of the church you burned on the third day, before dawn is too close. Use the crucifix to injure yourself just enough the collect your own blood in the second vial and keep everything in your container together. When everything is all set in place as you were instructed, demon inside you will exit your body and greet you face to face. It will then introduce itself as Satan, the demon sin of wrath. (There is common speculation that Satan and Lucifer are not the same. Satan is the sin of wrath and Lucifer is the sin of pride.) Do not expect Satan to appear as some malevolent beast with horns and many different heads. Instead, he will take the same appearance as yourself. Satan is still bound to hell and not yet to be set loose until the days of Armageddon, so what your actually seeing is a minor manifestation of him. Remember that Satan is the sin of wrath and it is not best to anger him in the slightest. If you dare, at any moment in his presence, flash him a smirk or a smug look, any amount of disrespect, he transform into a menacing creature and devour every inch of your being. Instead, treat him as your master and you his servant. Kneel down before him and push the container, full of your offerings, to him gently. Satan will take little to no notice of your offering because he has seen everything through your eyes and knows everything you have done to summon him. Whatever you do, do not look into his eyes. Just keep your head bowed and keep your mouth shut until he addresses you. When he is ready he will make you his offer. He will offer you a chance to become a demon yourself and serve in his army when the end of days has arrived. If you change your mind and refuse he will leave you to your future of non existence. If you accept his offer he will instruct you on what happens next. If you do refuse and change you mind later there is nothing that can be done. This ritual only works once. There are no seconds chances. If accepted, he will test your will. He will temporarily send you to hell and place you in a stone sarcophagus filled with fire. Your goal is to not scream in pain. The longer you go without writhing in agony is measured by each second passed. For example, if you sustain the flames for five seconds that determines how much power of each soul that you can acquire. Just five, no more than that, anymore will bring the wrath of Satan upon you for disobeying him. If all you crave is more power then you must will yourself to keep quiet. The longer you go, the more power you can obtain. A single soul may not be much but trust me, it is. The power of one soul is enough the destroy the entire Earth itself in a matter of moments. If you think biting off your own tongue would be smart thinking, it's not. If you are unable to scream then you are trapped in the sarcophagus forever. You don't achieve the power until your transformed after. When you emerge from the sarcophagus you will find yourself transformed into a demon. Your humanity is lost. Evil has consumed you completely. There is not even one shred of remorse or memory of your past life as a human. You are now demon under the command of Satan. He will tell you how many souls you are to collect from humans and you are ordered to get them by tempting humans or making crossroad deals with them. After all is said and done, you are to await his next command.Is anyone really willing to attempt such a ritual? Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas